


She Could Rule The World

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia doesn't know what they'd do for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Could Rule The World

Will would do anything to hear Alicia say his name in that breathy and adoring voice that he'd heard only once back when they both attended Georgetown. Will would do anything to know that Alicia still feels the same way about him the way he feels about her. Will hopes that Alicia knows that, but knows she doesn't.

Peter would do anything to get back what they had. Peter would love to just go back and slap himself silly for even thinking of ruining the perfect relationship they had. They were the popular couple. They were the ones everyone was envious of. They actually loved each other. Peter hopes that Alicia knows that he loves her, he knows that she knows. Peter hopes that she still loves him, but he knows she doesn't.

Eli would do anything to stop Alicia always jumping to conclusions that he did something to hurt her. After talking and debating and pleading and compromising with her practically everyday, he realised that he has a better relationship with the candidate's wife than with his own (ex-)wife. He realised that he does actually care whether what he chooses to do hurts her or not. Eli hopes that Alicia doesn't realise this and he's sure that she doesn't know.

Kalinda would do anything for Alicia. And this includes getting rid of Amber Madison, getting rid of Will Gardner, and especially getting rid of Peter Florrick. She would do it in a heart beat, if only Alicia would ask it of her. Kalinda wonders sometimes, if Alicia knows this. She knows Alicia knows, but Kalinda knows Alicia doesn't know to what extent the inhouse would go. That's understandable. Alicia is after all, Alicia.

Sometimes, in court during a particularly difficult case, Alicia wonders what it would be like to rule the world. Sometimes she wished that people would just do what she wanted them to do.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
